mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Baxia/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Viciousness Task Target: Launch Baxia upward and hit enemy for 5 times in total by using Baxia-Shield Unit In the east of the Land of Dawn, a stone land was fringed by a cloud forest in a hundred-mile radius. An enormous shadow sat in the center of the land and it seemed that he was meditating something. Gradually, the cloud began to grow gloomy and the air grew tense. Suddenly, dozens of chains broke through the clouds and some assassins landed on the stone land. On their masks, was written the word, Cyan. Fortunately, with the protection of his black ore-forged steel shield, the Mystic Tortoise, Baxia could safely unleash his power. With his roar shaking the ground of the stone land, Baxia retracted himself into his shield and spun around in a mad frenzy and got rid of the chains. Moaning in anguish, those assassins were defeated by Baxia's great power. Chapter 2: Tortoise's Shield Task Target: Deal 20000 damage to enemy heroes in total with Tortoise's Puissance. On the Land of Mystic Tortoise, the Assassins launched their final attack led by their leader, but Baxia's Puissance was just too formidable. Almost all Assassins were beaten by Baxia's great power. Baxia caught the Assassin Leader and interrogated him. However, to Baxia's shock, the Assassin Leader mentioned the name Cyan Finch, the best assassin of the Cadia Riverlands, and a man who enjoyed killing. Baxia knew that Cyan Finch was on his way to killing the Great Dragon, and those assassins were there to stall Baxia. Baxia realized that he had an important decision to make. Chapter 3: The Past Task Target: Use Baxia-Shield Unity and slay the enemy within 5 seconds. Complete it 3 times. Baxia recalled the unforgettable war that occurred hundreds of years ago. Peace makes people weak, only fighting can awaken the inner courage! He vaguely remembers that this was once the life motto of the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon often snuck away from the Hidden Land of Dragons to go explore the world. Baxia was often blamed by the Great Dragon for assisting the Black Dragon. One day, the Black Dragon came back to the Hidden Land with a different spirit. He changed, both internally and externally. He was no longer the same as he used to be. The thing that the Great Dragon worried might happen came to pass. The Black Dragon became possessed by evil. Baxia could feel his murderous intentions. The Black Dragon violated the Great Dragon's orders and launched attacks. The betrayal of Black Dragon irritated Baxia. In a critical moment in the war between the Black Dragon and the Great Dragon, Baxia knocked Black Dragon out of the clouds to protect his Master. He... killed his closest brother, the man he most admired. Chapter 4: Loyalty Task Target: Take more than 25% and deal more than 20% of the damage in the team. Complete it 3 times. Baxia knew that the Black Dragon would return one day, so he never stopped training. After countless trials, Baxia was no longer only relying on his body. He was able to defeat enemies quicker. Baxia often recalled the moment the Black Dragon fell from the sky, the moment the Black Dragon said: I will come back! The Black Dragon has decided to kill the Great Dragon. Baxia felt conflicted between saving his master who he was indebted to and confronting his once closest brother. He only knew that he needed to go back to the Hidden Land of Dragon as soon as possible to protect his Master and make up for the errors of his ways. Category:Baxia Category:Hero mastery code